


Sunburn

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice gets a sunburn
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly & Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sunburn

The sun was bright and warm, Alice was outside enjoying its warmth. It reminded her of sitting near the fireplace play chess with papa. But she could move around and the sun's warmth followed her, the fireplace had only warmwd a part of the tower and even if she stayed in that area eventually she'd walk to her window and be reminded that she was trapped. She cluld go anywhere she wanted now, and she did exactly that. The sun felt nice and since she wasn't locked in her tower anymore, she could stay as long as she wanted, running around undernewth the sun and just enjoying her day. Which she did. She'd found somewhere warm to explore and did so util the sun left in its place the stars, which she greeted. She wasn't rude, they were her friends, in a way. She went back to her cottage. She'd spent most of her time in places that were cold over the years, those has been where all of her leads had lead her. And she usually didn't want to spend an entire day on one thing. But she'd stayed outside in the blaring sun all day. She went to bed, happy with how her day had gonr. And she woke up and she felt hot. Her skin felt like it was burning, she managed to pull herself out of bed, never ome to stay still even when she felt ill and rummaged around her house for a looking gkass. She loojed in it and her skin was red. She shook her head, her eyes had been known to decive her before, it was hard for them not to when she'd spent so much time alone trying to find anything to do. She looked in the glass again and her skin was still red. 

"Wonder what this is about, mr. Rabbit?" She talked through it with the toy and decided that she'd just go about her day and hope it went away. What else could she do? She didn't know what it was. And then it started to itch and the skin seemed ro be coming kff of her body.   
"Something's very wrong." She sat down wkth her tea and tried to sit still, but that bothered her almost as much as the pain did.   
There was a knock on the door. She got up to answer the door, and kinda held back from hugging Robin. She didn't want to get her sick too. Was this another consequence kf the poisoned heart? Had she angered a dkfferent witch?   
"Hey, you look like you stayed outside way too long " Robin commented, getting the all too familar quirk lf Alice's eyebrow acxompanied by the obvious look of her trting to figure out what the bloody hell robin meant.   
"I don't know what you're talking about, was outside all day yesywrday and now i'm sick." Robin held bsck her laugh.  
"You're not sick."   
"My skin is coming off of the bone! That's not exactly healthy"   
Robin sat down on aloce' couch.   
"It's a sunburn, tower girl. When you stay in the sun tok long it burns and then it peels and it clears up in a few days."   
"How can something so lovelyend in something cruel?" Robin did laugh at that one.   
"That's a good question, not sure. Something abkut uv rays."   
"But plants need the sun."  
"Yeah, they don't get sunburns, lucky them. Although did you really stay outside all day yestersay? It was a hubdred degrees out."   
"So?"   
"So it's hot, most people just stay in their houses all day when kt gets that hot."   
" never stay in my house all day." This was true. It was something Alice couldn't help, she always walked outside for at keaat a few minutes every day, the fact she could go outside not something she took for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from: Myrandomfandomramblings


End file.
